


G.O.D. Series

by Munkus69



Series: G.O.D. Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Feral, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, Knot, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Male/Male, Messy, Werewolf, Wet & Messy, ball worship, boar, feral wolf, ferals only, hog, munkus69, tongue, wild boar, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munkus69/pseuds/Munkus69
Summary: At the CYOA Game that I am creating you can encounter different NPCs. This is a Wildlife Encounter with a Wild Boar while your Character is in Feral Wolf form (Main Character is a Male werewolf)





	G.O.D. Series

**Author's Note:**

> I am creating a Choose Your Own Adventure Game and would like to present you with something that I have done so far. A wildlife Encounter.  
> This was the best version of it that I could manage, hope you like it.

Sneak Peek (Excerpt of my current works for your enjoyment): Wildlife Encounter – Boar

 

A strong, heady aroma is wafting into your nose from a distance. Stopping dead in your tracks you turn your head and get in a good lungful of it, trying to figure out just what you have here.

The scent is tough and earthy, musky and wild. You know immediately that it belongs to a wild boar. Closing your eyes, you suck in the air once more, opening your mouth and tasting the air, you know immediately that it is a

 

? Boar

 

With the strong aroma of musk and testosterone, there is no way to mistake it for anything else. A boar and a pretty powerful one at that. Judging from the strong smell of musk, you'd probably guess that the boar is ready to find himself a sexual partner to mate and do his duty for upholding the species. Easily you follow the trail that the male has left for you like any sow in heat. Within just a few minutes you have located him drinking from a stream. It is a strong, tough male with black wiry fur that has a thick ridge of tough fur standing erect from its forehead all the way over its back to just above its tail. It is long and bristly, gives him an extra few inches in height and also a distinctive funky punk look. Medium sized tusks are blossoming from between his lips, giving him a dangerous “don't fuck with me" - look that is enhanced by his powerful neck and shoulder muscles. The front legs and shoulders are almost twice as wide as his backside, giving him him a bulked up appearance that you maybe would expect on a body builder, not a wild animal. His grapefruit sized balls look almost a few sizes too big for him, the way they are not just dangling between his legs but are bulging behind his legs as well.

 

? approach

 

You creep closer to the drinking boar, weary of scaring it or in any way offending it. Those large teeth are just as dangerous as they look and you know that this guy is not going to think first and act later. You know that this is a bundle of dynamite with a fuse the size of your thumb. Purposefully you rustle the leaves on the ground while approaching and those large, pointy ears turn round. A split second later, the head turns as well, fast enough to form an arch of water that splatters noisily on the ground floor. The boar sniffs you, his socked shaped nose twitching visibly. He does not attack, which is a miracle on its own because you can smell the heavy musk that is wafting from him in thick waves of heavy perfume, strong enough to make you choke. He eyes you wearily as you step closer, flicking a fly of one ear. When the boar suddenly lifts up his head and takes an imposing posture you freeze, feeling that you have come close enough. The boar still does not attack, but keeps its head up, waiting for your move. When you do not attack, he cocks his head curiously to the side, snuffling heavily. Surprised at your unexpected reaction he slowly steps closer to you.

 

? Give anal – Wolf form

 

When the boar starts sniffing your shaggy fur, you hold still and pretend to be a statue. Hoping that being as non-threatening as possible is going to get you where you want to be. The boar's breath tousles your fur as the big set of lungs blows air back and forth. Lifting your tail a little in a friendly sort of way, you cock your head and sniff back, mimicking the boar's movements. That startles the young male and he freezes, just like you. It takes a few times of freezing and sniffing for the boar to realize that you are playing with him and not going to dine on him – probably.

As soon as the boar feels safe, he moves along your body, sniffing your sheath carefully. You know perfectly well that wild boars are fighting among other things by biting into each other's sheaths to stop the competition being able to mate so you quickly turn with him, getting your precious parts out of the way. The boar grunts deeply and looks at you, obviously offended but you don't mind that. Who cares what this boar is thinking anyway. All you want is to fuck him raw. Grinning mischievously, you turn around the boar and mount him. The boar grunts in disapproval but you hook your paws around his hips and start humping against him, slapping your pelvis against his balls. With a surprised squeak, the boar makes a small jump forward. He turns his massive head and looks at you. You have to hold on tightly and stagger after him but it seems that the boar only reacted to the initial touch at his balls from another male. Something that he clearly did not expect to feel anything else but painful. However from his confused look you can clearly tell that he enjoyed that light slap against his massive fleshy orbs and is confused about it.

Eager to help him out of this most disturbing situation and because it will get you to your prize faster, you push forward, shoving your pelvis against his balls again. The boar twitches a little as the soft fur of your hip gently taps against his grapefruit sized balls and immediately pushes back against you, grunting eagerly. Grinning you fasten your grip around the male's hips and start brushing your already eager tip through the cleavage of his meaty buttocks. Short, slightly bristly fur brushes over your tip, massaging it gently. The friction is unexpected but not entirely unpleasant. Maybe even good. You rock yourself back and forth, tracing your wet, triangular tip through the fur, following the radiating heat down to his balls. Those fleshy orbs are big enough to count as a miniature ass by themselves. If only they had a hole, you could fuck them right then and there. When your hot tip bumps against the boar's massive orbs, he jumps forward, still confused. When you tighten your grip he wriggles out of it.

It seems like you will have to do a little more than just mount him.

 

? Lick his balls

 

Nothing works better to get someone in the mood than licking their balls. You step forward and start licking him with small, quick strokes, coating his fleshy orbs with moisture. They are so hot that your spit quickly evaporates from them, leaving soft black skin, unsullied by fur. The boar grunts in pleasure and lightly leans backward, eagerly chasing the joyride you are giving him. Your tongue wraps itself around those immense balls, slurping the underside and lifting them a little between your forest of sharp ivory teeth before letting them fall back down. The boar grunts in delight and shivers a little, wiggling his massive behind for you to keep you going. Your eyes dart toward his raised tail, eying the pucker underneath it longingly but you continue. Slowly you trace your long, wet tongue over the soft skin of his balls, pulling it taught a little before letting it snap back. You weigh those hefty marbles with your skin, wondering how it feels to have them pump you full to the brim and beyond. Shoving your nose in the gap between the fleshy orbs and lifting it up, you weigh them onto your nose, wiggling up and down a little and make the boar jump in delight. He is eagerly shoving himself back into your face right now and you can feel those large orbs getting ready to blow their load. With a grunt you pull back, letting them drop from your nose and mount him before he can do anything stupid. By now the boar is not only smoking hot and eager to have more of that delicious feeling that you grant him, he is also trusting you enough not to chomp off his balls then and there. (if castration fetish: Ain't he gonna get the surprise of his life when you are done with him. A smile creeps on your wolfish face as you imagine his reaction.) This time the boar is eagerly pressing backward, rubbing himself against your searching tip, smearing a thin trail of precum onto his hindquarters. You grin and grab him firmly, lightly biting into the thick hump of fat and fur that is resting in the middle of his back, just perfect for the occasion. The boar twitches a little as he feels your teeth but trusts you so he just wiggles his muscular butt willingly. You slide up, closer to his tail where the soft pucker lies ready for you. Following the radiating heat with your tip you quickly find his virgin anus. It puckers a little with every enthusiastic little jerk that the boar does in your direction. You place your tip against the pucker, savoring the calm before the storm for a split second. Then you slide home, splitting his anus open with your triangular dick like no mans business. The boar squeaks loud and surprised, jumping about a mile. You cling on to his back like a rodeo rider, thrusting yourself back inside him over and over. Every slide causes your dick to grow massively and by your third or fourth thrust you are already at full size, impaling the squealing boar over and over with quick jerks. Your hips slam into the boars balls as well, slapping them gently and mashing them against his own pelvis. The pleasant friction from his balls and the painful conquering of his anus cause the boar to go wild with mixed emotions. Pain and pleasure both so unexpected, so new and so intense that he shakes over and over, hopping and jumping in a mad way to throw you off and slam his balls against you at the same time. His constantly clenching muscles give you the most delicious cock massage you could wish for. Within seconds your knot is inflating, splitting the boar open even more and causing you to get stuck at the same time. Even if you wanted to pull out, there is no chance of that right now. The boar goes into overdrive, hopping madly and thrusting himself backward against your pelvis, impaling himself on the massive knot that bulges his insides. You feel your thick tip slap against his prostate over and over, giving you the pleasure of the most intense massage that you could ever hope for. Your sensitive tip is slapped inside the soft skin of his colon over and over, caressing it, sliding over it wetly and tickling the prostate just the right way. Precum bursts out of your tip in quick little spurts, giving you both a wet ride. The boar twitches and grunts, foam dripping from his mouth as he forcefully thrusts himself backward so eagerly that any normal wolf would have his pelvis crushed. With a long grunt the boar erupts onto the ground as your tip slams hard into his prostate. A long thin stream of white bursts onto the brown leaves below, splashing out of his corkscrew tip into a puddle. With a squeal of delight the boar arches his back forward, pressing out another long jet of cum. His insides clench powerfully around your knot, squeezing it just the right way. With a growl you erupt inside him, painting his insides white. Gasping for breath you cling on to him while the boar continues to erupt in long spurts onto the wooden floor. Within a few seconds he stands in his own puddle of white. Grinning like a loon you dismount and intend to step over his back but his massive fleshy rump gives you a bit of trouble there. Stretching your rear leg high you manage after a few tries, twisting your massive knot inside him. The boar grunts and another long stream of cum hits the puddle with a splash. A wet, slightly muddy feeling soaks your paws and you look back to see that it has already pooled so much that you are standing in it as well. Seems that the boar has enjoyed it more than it would ever admit. Grinning and tongue lolling you stand there, ass to ass and start making a contest as to who can cum more. Both yours and his physiology is built in a way that you can deposit a lot of cum over quite a long time, making sure that the females are nice and full with all that you can give. Over the next thirty or forty minutes you stand there, waiting patiently for you knot to deflate. You squirt out the occasional rope of spunk, adding to the pool that you already deposited into the boar's ass. The boar however is far beyond you when it goes to levels of cum. Over the course of the time it takes for your knot to deflate he has managed to transform the puddle into a small river that is steadily trickling downhill and into the stream it had been drinking out of when you encountered it. The amount of cum is simply mind blowing. When your knot has finally deflated enough, you pull out with a wet pop, leaving his ass gaping for a moment or two. As soon as you are out, the boar turns on the spot, slamming his head into your sides and head butting you furiously. You let your teeth do some talking and manage to ward him off, realizing that the boar was obviously farm from done cumming and that you just shortened his orgasm by pulling out from him. You would probably be furious as well you realize but can't help feeling satisfaction for the coitus interruptus that the boar is now suffering from. After all, that head butt hurt.


End file.
